The Castle on the Hill
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl, AU, supernatural story (not a crossover, the story has supernatural elements) no zombies. I don't want to give away the plot ;)
1. Chapter 1

AN: so this is a weird story. Don't want to give to much away. Few trigger warning here and just so you know, I only do happy endings. Not sure how long this will be.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

The view from the roof of gramps old house was not one that he'd enjoyed often. Hell it wasn't one that Daryl had ever enjoyed when he was alive. Sitting on the roof of the highest peaked roof, of a touret like structure that had stretched high up into the sky would have made him nauseated when he was alive.

The country roads stretched out as far as the eye could see, the old mansion was a throwback to another day. Tall and well built. Gramps had taken pride in that house, kept it in pristine condition. Hoping for the day, when Daryl's momma would leave his daddy. Take him and Merle and be safe.

His grandpa's house had been a refuge growing up. A place of solace. Daryl had always been happy when his mom would send him and Merle off to her parents house. Usually every time there was a break in school. Sometimes more often. Sometimes when things were so bad, he was scared he wouldn't have a momma to go home too.

Daryl never understood why she didn't just leave. He heard his gramps pleading with her to do just that one night when she'd dropped him and Merle off.

His gramps was considered by some to be rich. By his daddy's standard anyway. Daryl could see that now, his gramps would have protected them, would have helped them, but his momma had been scared. Terrified by the bullshit his daddy had put in her head. It had lead to her death. She'd taken her own life, not seeing any other way out.

His daddy had wanted to keep him and Merle when his momma died, cause with his momma gone they were the only way to keep milking money out of gramps. Daddy wasn't stupid by any means. He'd even went so far as to go to court when his gramps had tried to gain custody. Daddy could put on a show. Daryl knew where Merle got his bullshitting abilities from that was for sure. The court had sided with Daddy who had painted his gramps as a rich widower who was trying to stomp on his son in law. It was all bullshit.

Daryl had been eight and Merle had been sixteen. His daddy had overdosed when Daryl was thirteen. To say Daryl had been relieved to get away from his daddy had been an understatement. The scars on Daryl's back could testify as to why he had not shed a tear at his daddy's passing. But the reprieve had not lasted very long. He's gramps had passed away a few months later. Daryl had been living with his gramps in the mansion, his grandmother had passed years ago by that time.

Those months had been the best of his life. Merle had been off god know's where doing god knows what, but Daryl had tried not to worry about it to much. Daryl knew his gramps had hired a private investigator to find Merle.

Merle had shown up, a few days later after his gramps had passed. Strung out, and pissed off. Daryl had thought Merle would want to live in the beautiful old mansion with him. He should have known better. Merle would never be happy out in the country away from the city, and easy access to booze, drugs and women. He'd been pissed that gramps had put the money they would inherit into trust funds. Money they would only inherit when they were thirty five. The only exception was the mansion. That he had willed to Daryl, and Daryl only. A fact which had infuriated Merle.

Daryl had held onto the house with a deathly grip. Never despite Merle's manipulations ever getting loans against it, or selling it. It was his dream. To someday have a life in that house. A family, a wife, kids, a fucking dog. His secret pathetic dream, that he held onto, a dream that kept him going. When he was being lead around by Merle from one useless job to another. A lot of good fucking dreams would do him now.

He sat on the gabled tower, staring out at the mountains. The sun was getting ready to set. He could almost feel the wind, blowing over his face. Almost feel the cool breeze. Almost smell the scent of the earth and the trees, and the sweet smell of roses that dotted the yard. Almost smell the fresh scent of the river behind him, almost but not quite, story of his life right there.

None of that seemed possible anymore. There was no hope, now that he was gone. He was gone, he couldn't fucking believe it. One minute, some asshole had come barging into their trailer looking for Merle. Merle had run through the money that he had received from gramps for the year. Gramps had been smart, made Merle's money come in yearly stipends. Knowing Merle would run through the money if got it all at once. Daryl was thirty three and he was pretty sure Merle was waiting on Daryl's big pay out at thirty five so he could squander his money too.

But Daryl was smart. He was planning and dreaming on the day he turned thirty five. He was gonna say bye to Merle and head out to his house. Live alone and free for the first time in his life. He had to screw it all up by dying.

One minute he'd been staring down the barrel of a gun of some goon looking for money from Merle, the next he woke up in his house.

But the thing was he couldn't leave. He had no idea how he got there, but when he tried to walk away towards town he was thrown back to his house. Like something was tying him there. He thought maybe he was dreaming. Thought that the reason he could walk through walls and jump from the roof without getting hurt. He was dreaming he had to be.

But he didn't wake up. Day turned to night and night turned to day, and so on and so forth, and he didn't wake up.

Then the realtors started to show up. Bringing clients around to rent his house. This was his house! His dream. He could scream in their faces but they didn't hear him. One time he got so angry he's managed to knock a picture off the wall. The looks on the perspective renters faces had been one he'd never forgotten. He suddenly realized the truth. Son of a bitch, he was dead and that asshole Merle was trying to make money off his house. His dream was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a bitch, you know that right?"

Carol navigated her way, down the country road via the instructions given to her by the realtor trying to ignore the ever present pest in her back seat.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

She sighed simply rolling her eyes. She could not understand why he would not just go away, he seemed to take as much pleasure in tormenting her in death as he had when he was alive.

Her pest started screeching, a loud, unbearable noise that would wake the dead, she thought sarcastically, if only that wasn't possible. Pulling over to the side, she parked her truck and turned with a huff.

"ENOUGH ED!"she shouted as she turned around facing her ex husbands ghost. "Enough...I don't know why you are here, but your powerless, you got that. You're annoying, a bug I want to squash, I am not scared of you, I haven't been scared of you for a long time. You're pathetic!"

Ed's apparition stared at her, eyes blinking rapidly. She didn't often acknowledge him. He was in death, the asshole he'd been in life. She'd managed to escape his clutches only for him to die in a car accident the next day. A long forgotten life insurance policy had provided her with a new beginning. She had the money now to devote to her passion:writing. If only the pesky ghost of her ex husband would leave her alone. He'd been following her, around town, everywhere she went, he never seemed to leave her be, he never gave her a moments peace.

In desperation she'd consulted a medium, what harm could it do? She was already either psychic or going crazy, and she didn't feel crazy.

The woman, Michonne, had felt Ed's presence, right away when Carol had sat down. She had not needed, Carol to explain why she was there. She told Carol her abilities were only starting to develop, but Ed, Ed was limited to the rules of the afterlife. His spirit she said would be bound, bound to places and things, the familiar from when he was alive. The spirit she said was was part of your memory, you existed in a realm that was another form of consciousness. He could not go, where he had never been before, or where his memory would not let him.

Carol sold their house, as cheap as she could, and had scoured real estate listings for somewhere remote, somewhere she knew Ed had never been. The mansion listed for rent was perfect. A little pricey but well below what the rent should have been, she could afford the rent. And she knew for a fact Ed had never been there.

She could almost feel Ed's panic as she got closer and closer. His form was barely visible anymore, it would not be long, not long before he was gone. She could feel it.

"What do you want Ed?" She asked

His voice was hollow, echoing in the car like she was talking to him from a distance. "If you leave, I won't have a reason to stay, the light will take me."

"Well go Ed, go to the light!" She all but yelled.

"I'll...I'll go to hell."

She sighed, putting her forehead to the wheel, "Is that what this is about?...Ed, look, I honestly believe you were sick, you changed so much, it was like something grabbed ahold of you. You weren't the man I married. You were sick...if anyone knows that I think ..." she sighed and pointed to the sky, "I think whatever is up there will know that."

"Do you forgive me?"

She was silent for so long, staring out the window down the country road. Could she forgive him? Images of who he used to be flashed through her mind, the awful feeling of losing him to what was in his brain. The realization and shame that she didn't love him anymore, he'd killed that in her, or maybe it had never been there, she'd never felt a great passion for him. She taken the route that she thought was safe, to not be alone. Never searching for she was a 33 year old widow Could she forgive him? Yes she could, she wanted to move on, to breathe. She wanted a fresh start, to be free.

"Yes...I forgive you." And just like that he was gone.

She started her truck, wiped one tear and made her way down the road.

She met her realtor at the house, she was immediately struck by the breathtaking beauty of the house. She had already signed a lease based on pictures. The rent price was amazing and she only signed a six month lease. She did not want to let the house slip through her fingers.

The realtor seemed nervous, as he jingled the keys, when the door swung open she knew why. Sitting on the stairs staring at her with the most intense gaze she'd ever seen was the ghost of the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had an old work shirt on, embroidered on the pocket was the name Daryl.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:

Another chapter. Please let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ain't getting this house."

Carol followed along, as the realtor gave her the tour, trying to ignore, as best she could, the presence behind her. Maybe if she ignored him, he wouldn't realize she could see and hear him.

Why the hell was this happening to her? Life wasn't fair. 33 years of nothing out of the ordinary and suddenly her life was movie. It was better when she Never having anything exciting, never having love she dreamed off secretly. Too bad Daryl was dead, he was cute, he may have added some excitement to her life.

"This ain't fair." Daryl muttered as she signed the necessary paperwork for the realtor and took the keys of the house all under his watchful gaze.

"You can say that again." She muttered under her breath as the realtor shook her hand. She saw Daryl do a double take, suddenly he was behind her as she shut the door behind the realtor, pressing her hand to the door she stood for a minute taking deep breathes. She could feel his presence behind her, it was different then Ed. There was a warmth, a calming warmth that she never felt when Ed was near. Ed's presence was cold, and distant.

"This is my house, don't get comfortable here, no one is taking this away from me."

She heard Daryl's voice in her ear, she could almost feel breathe on her neck. What the hell?

She turned, schooling her face so that she looked straight through him. Puttering around the boxes she had brought with her.

She had gotten rid of almost everything if her previous good thing about this house was it came furnished. She had her laptop and her clothing and a few personal items. Her possessions could fit in the bed of her truck.

She whistled to herself as she worked placing a few personal touches around the house, all the while feeling her otherworldly's guests eyes upon her. Tracking her every move.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, he was pacing in anger, his hands firmly in his armpits, when suddenly he let out a growl, hitting the wall and knocking a painting loose, she turned and watched it fall to the ground, then with a huff more annoyed than anything she walked towards it.

She picked up the painting, returning it to the wall, straightening it with a critical eye.

"Ain't you a peach."

His snarl almost had her laughing. Seriously who was this ghost anyway? She knew without a doubt he had no intentions of hurting her. He was angry, angry at the the world for his circumstances she supposed, but somehow she knew, he wasn't angry at her.

She sighed stretching her back, padding down the hallway towards the bedroom she had chosen for herself. It seemed, wrong to take the masters unit. She'd decided on a bedroom just down the hall, a soft green room with majestic views of the river.

"Nahhh you dumb bitch, you ain't taken my room."

She almost turned and snapped at him to watch his mouth. But the realization of what he had said stopped her. His room? Huh, she had no idea who owned the house. She dealt with a property management firm. That was probably why he was trapped here. A feeling of sadness filled her soul. He obviously had some unfinished business, maybe she could help him. But not tonight.

She dropped her luggage in her room, and took a small cosmetic case to the bathroom next door. Ignoring Daryl's glare as she went about her nightly routine. She wanted to see just where his intentions lay, how far he was going to take his peeping tom abilities so she started to casually strip.

"Oh fuck!"

She almost giggled as he spun, if a ghost could blush, she was pretty sure that's what he was doing, before suddenly he floated through the door. It was gonna take awhile to get used to that.

Freshly showered she padded back to her new room. Trying not to notice the figure Daryl struck sitting on the window bench. Staring out at the night sky, he looked so sad, it broke her heart.

She went over to a picture on the wall, a picture of a young man with an older gentlemen. She knew immediately that the young man was him, Daryl. He looked happy, holding up a string of fish, smiling for the camera, gaps showing where teeth were missing in his young grin.

She touched the picture softly running her fingers along the image. Wondering who he was, wondering how he ended up here, angry, and alone. Daryl was still on the window seat, watching her intently. She turned off her light and slipped into the bed. She could see him still sitting on the window seat, the moonlight giving his form a blue glow.

She rolled to her side, tucking her hands under her head, whispering to the room "I'm so sorry."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whoever she was, she was beautiful when she slept. Daryl sighed as he stared out the window. This was a nightmare. Why the hell was he sent to haunt his house and some woman he didn't even know? He should have been haunting Merle's big dumb ass that's who he should have been haunting. It was pretty much par for the course. His life was falling apart and it was Merle's fault.

"Pfft..., falling apart? It is apart, couldn't get much worse than this." He muttered, banging his head back against the wall, it was funny how, when he least expected it, his body would almost become solid, he could touch things, knock paintings off the wall. It seemed to only happen when he was upset. He watched as she shifted, her brow crinkling in her sleep, almost in annoyance, like he was disturbing her somehow.

If he could hold his breathe he would be now, but he watched silently, as she mumbled softly, flipped over and settled back to a deeper sleep.

Why the fuck did she have to come to his house anyway? She shouldn't be out here all alone. Didn't she have enough sense to know that? He was suddenly annoyed at her for no reason. He sat there glaring at her, his face set in a childish pout he was sure,but godamn it, he was dead. He had the right to be childish.

"No."

That simple word broke his thoughts and he made his way over to her, her face was distorted, in almost pain, she was dreaming and whatever it was about, it wasn't happy.

"No...please don't...I'm sorry." She whispered in terror.

She was crying in her sleep.

"Dammit." He muttered as he sat down on the edge of his bed (and it was his bed) wanting to wake her somehow.

Her little whimpers, were hard to watch, he put his hand out, wanting so badly to do something, but his shoulders slumped in defeat, his hand falling limply onto hers.

His head down, he was about to leave her to whatever haunted her. None of this was her fault. She didn't deserve his anger. He almost didn't realize when it happened, her hand turned and she threaded her fingers through his.

He gasped, staring at their joined hands. Eyes glancing up to her face. She was still sleeping, but she was holding his hand in her sleep. She was squeezing his hand. A shaky sob escaped his throat. It seemed as though it had been forever since someone had touched him. He didn't realize how much he had longed for it. How much he needed it until she slipped her hand into his.

Her face seemed to relax, she became peaceful in her sleep, as he watched her. Time had lost all meaning, since he was shot, he sat by her side holding her hand until the sun rose in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: to the anon that won't quit with the snarky mean reviews, you may not like my writing (or so you say) but you are still reading it, so what does that say about you? ;)

And a big thank you to HaloHunter for helping me work out some plot points that where hanging me up. You're so good to me Mac, I always appreciate your help and the fact that your only a message away :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you enjoy at all please review :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

A quick trip into town that morning for groceries and supplies had proven more nerve racking then Carol had thought. Initially she had wondered if when she crossed some invisible barrier that Ed would appear, angry and hurling insults, she had steeled herself, waiting but he never appeared. He was really gone.

She'd hit up the local Walmart, filling her cart with pantry staples and anything else she could think of that she may need, then headed to a grocery store for the rest. That was where all hell had broken loose. On her way out to the truck, she'd stopped as the sound of arguing, a man large and intimidating had a woman backed against her car and was screaming in her face. She stopped watching the scene with a feeling of anxiety in her gut, memories filling her head. She saw a few groups in the parking lot begin to notice the incident, one man started to walk towards the couple, as the man put his hand up, and grabbed the woman's throat. She was closer.

Taking a deep breath she walked up behind the man, not really sure what she was going to say, not even sure what the hell she was doing as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir."

The man reacted like an animal, turning quickly, his fist flying as it solidly connected with her face. Thrown off balance and to the ground, she watched in confusion as several men Subdued the now raging man.

An hour later, her ice cream melting, she refuses to go to the hospital when offered to by the cops and ambulance attendants. Her attacker was going to jail. She watched in sympathy as his wife cried in horror. She'd been there before.

She did gratefully allow the manager of the store to get her perishables from her cart and exchange them for new products as they had been sitting in the heat for an hour.

Settled back in her truck, winding her way back down the road stretching out of town, she suddenly felt laughter bubbles up inside her. Hysterical laughter bubbled out of her, the whole way. It was thrilling some how. She felt as though she had confronted some kind of demon. Even when most would be probably heading into a depression, at the way her life was going, she was filled with the feeling that she could do this. It wasn't Ed she had stood up to but somehow it felt like it was. She sighed, checking her rapidly swelling eye in the mirror, wondering what her less than friendly other world guest was going to think. Putting her head to her steering wheel, she laughed again at the obsurdity of it all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Where the fuck was she?

Daryl paced, the house, floating through walls, getting angrier by the moment. He'd made himself scarce this morning. He didn't want a repeat of last night where he had accidentally seen her getting undressed.

Fuck, he hadn't thought he'd be capable of getting aroused in this state. Boy was he wrong, so fucking wrong, not something he wanted to happen again, he had no idea how any of this worked and an eternity of blue balls, wasn't exactly an appealing thought.

But he liked her energy; Carol. He rifled through her things while she was gone. Mostly out of boredom, somewhat wanting to know more about her. He hadn't found much other than some papers with her name on them, a manuscript of a book she must have been working on. He'd wanted to read it, but his hands would not cooperate to pick up the damn bound stack of papers. Reading something, anything would have been nice. For no other reason then to eleviate mind numbing boredom. He couldn't even turn on the fucking tv.

It had been nice, last night, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her sleep. Nice to know he wasn't alone. Even if he had technically scared of the realtor and other perspective renters, they had been the only people he'd seen, well he wasn't sure how long he had been there. Time didn't seem to have much meaning anymore. It could have been years since he was murdered, or it could have been days. He wasn't positive. There was only so much time he could spend staring off in the distance even if he was dead.

Days were monotonous, everyday, he traced the same route, testing the limit and boundaries to how far he could travel. Every day it was the same, he'd be thrown back to the house usually ending up sprawled on his ass. He knew the interior of the house by heart now, every nook and cranny, every peak of the impressive roof. He'd spent a lot of time up there, when he was alive heights had not been something that he was very fond of, but as he looked out at the breathtaking views, he realized that like in so many other areas of his life, he'd wasted so much time on playing things safe. Never venturing out of his comfort zone, using loyalty to Merle as an excuse. If only he had a chance to go back. There would be so many things he would do differently.

But that was pointless, no sense dwelling on the what ifs. He wanted the feeling he had when Carol was here, back, it was nice knowing he wasn't alone. He stood up on his perch on the roof as he saw her truck coming down the road.

XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxx

"What the fuck happened to your face?"

Carol schooled her features to try to ignore the surprises exclamation from her supernatural visitor. This was if nothing else getting ridiculous. He obviously had no ill intent, he probably couldn't leave, so why was prolonging the inevitable? Turning with a sigh smiling softly at the shock on his face as she made direct eye contact with him, she said. "It's ok, I'm fine."

"You can see me?!"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Rant ahead feel free to skip :)

Thank you all so much for your encouraging words :) I appreciate it so much. I have been dealing with these anons since I started writing and strongly suspect it's 1-2 people. I know some people may think just ignore etc, but I am done allowing anyone to harass me. I tag my work appropriately, I never have claimed to be a professional, I have never claimed to be perfect/ BUT - I am not an idiot- nor am I illiterate(as my anon said) these insults are being taken to far. Online bullying is illegal. My anons may think they can hide behind an anonymous review, but remember there are always ways of tracking down anonymous posts- infact I have been told that Fanfic can search out your IP and ban you if you are shown to be abusing the anon review privilege.

That being said honest constructive criticism is allowed. I have no problem with that. I will say this : I am aware that I am far from perfect grammatically! I have told many people, I am Acadian Canadian, I went to school primarily in French, and for the past 15+ years have worked in a job that has no real focus on grammar.

Another reason, why the insult of being called an idiot has hurt me, is because my child has recently been diagnosed with a learning disability. She has been very hard on herself asking why she is "not smart". She is one of the most intelligent people I know. Perfect grammar does not equal intelligence. I do not use a BETA, because I enjoy being able to post when I want. If I can't sleep at 3am and write a chapter, I get excited and want to post it, for you guys. If I use a Beta, I can tell you that my updates will become very slow, as it will take away from an aspect of fanfic that I enjoy. Therefore, I'm saying : I DON'T USE A BETA, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T THAT DON'T READ MY WORK!

Thanks so much, to all my loyal readers, who enjoy my work, for me, and have given me an outlet for all the stories rolling around in my head. I love you guys. I long ago gave up on responding to reviews as, my anxiety issues were bothering me to much lol, I'd worry about getting the responses out or not getting them out quickly enough, but it doesn't mean I don't appreciate them because I do. Your enthusiasm for my stuff makes my day with every like, favourite, follow and review I receive.

Sorry for the rant :(

Also FYI - I am thejadehermit on Tumblr and Twitter :) a few of you have been asking.

Please review if you liked at all:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If he wasn't already dead, Daryl was pretty sure he would have died of shock. She could see him ? How, was this possible.

He was in front of her in a flash, eyes wide as she stared at him. No apprehension in her gaze only curiosity.

"How?" He muttered it was the only thing he could think of to say.

She smiled, sweetly, "I honestly don't know. I started seeing my ex husband, after he died. I thought at first I was going crazy, or maybe...maybe the fact I wasn't sorry he was gone. Maybe I was being punished. I'm not sure." She bit her lip and shrugged at him. "He was an abusive asshole." She all but whispered.

It was a seething rage in his gut. Memories of all the hell they had gone through with momma, bubbled up to the surface. "Doesn't sound like there was much to be sorry for." He grunted. "He still here?" Daryl wasn't sure what if anything he could do to another ghost if he encountered one, the thought had never even crossed his mind but no way was he sharing his house with an asshole like that.

She sighed and sat down at the table. "No, he was sick, mentally sick. I think he just needed me to forgive him, so he could be at peace. When I did, he left. Went to the light." She made air quotes as she said the last word.

"What light?" He grunted as he came over to sit on the table "I sure as hell ain't seen no light." He grunted. That was just his luck, even in death, fate was screwing him over.

She glanced at him in confusion. "Ed...that was his name...Ed said the light wanted to take him. He was worried he would go to hell. He could feel the afterlife calling him. You haven't seen anything?"

"Fuck no! Not sure if I would go anyway. All I wanted when I was alive was to live in my grandad's house." He gestured around him to the house. "I was waiting on my inheritance, waiting on everything to be, perfect. Waiting on too damn much." He muttered.

She was rubbing her temples. "There is the possibility, that I'm crazy and this is all in my head." She murmured.

"NO!"

She looked up in alarm. That had come out a lot more forceful then he had intended. But he wasn't going to have her deny his existence. "No..." he whispered. "I'm real, I'm here. I may not know much but I know that...I'm here."

An idea suddenly struck him. "I can prove it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was following a ghost up to her bedroom, so that he could prove to her that she wasn't crazy. That's what her life had boiled down to. Carol snorted to herself shaking her head, and looked up to find Daryl directly in front of her. She shrieked in surprise, stepping back against the wall to steady herself as his eyes widened in surprise. She could have sworn, for even just a moment, the colouring of his pale grey skin, changed. He looked...alive. She could see, divots in his skin, the hair on his chest as it trailed into the collar of his shirt, the edges of a tattoo. He took a step forward and she could hear the soft thud of his footstep. He put his hand out, and she felt it, his finger tips brushed her arm. An electric current travelled up her arm, making her breath stutter out in gasps. It hurt to breathe for a moment, but it was exhilarating too. She felt like she could then, just like that, it was gone.

His colour changed, back to the grey, blue hue that seemed to illuminate his skin, and it caused a hazy effect. He was solid she couldn't see through him.( He wasn't Casper the friendly ghost after all , although she might nick name him Daryl the cranky ghost.)

"What's wrong? He asked confusion on his face.

"You...startled me. I can't hear you move." She murmured, biting her nail, she looked up at him. "How did you do that?" She whispered.

"What?"

She reached out and tried to touch him, but her hand just floated through the air, even though he was a solid form in front of her.

"You touched me."

He took a step back as if stunned. "You felt that?"

"Yeah...that never happened before. Not with Ed. He tried to hit me, a few times when he first appeared. He could never touch me." She was panting, the effects of his touch, the shock still leaving her reeling. Ed had never, no matter how hard he tried, had never been able to touch her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean.." he flustered but she stopped him.

"No, it's ok, I'm just surprised. And you're colour changed to...you looked...alive." She said the last word softly.

His eye contact was heartbreaking, She felt her heart constrict at the heartbreak and sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. He nodded, and cleared his throat.

"Come on, got something to show ya."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The window seat is a a cupboard to, used to be my toy box, when I was little." He murmured. Watching as she cleared the pillows from the bench seat, Daryl turned trying to steady his reeling emotions.

She'd felt his touch. When she'd screamed he'd felt a moment of shock, and his body had reacted as it had in the past when he'd lost control. That momentary ability, to touch something had surfaced long enough, to feel her skin. She was as soft as he imagined. Even now he craving for her touch, and he hated when he was alive, being touched by anyone, it seemed like the dreams he'd had about meeting the perfect woman seemed like they were coming true. It was an amazing feeling, and then he'd remembered. He was dead, none of his dreams were going to come true.

"The bottom of the box..." he whispered softly "I carved something in it." His skin felt a cold shiver as her soft voice read out the carved inscription.

"Daryl Dixon was here."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey new chapter. Working night shifts, edited on my phone on my break :/ let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxx

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxx

She was sleeping again, and he found that he couldn't wander far. Daryl sat on the edge of her bed watching her, wondering what it was that just held him there at her side, watching her sleep.

He was still somewhat in shock, that she could see him, that she could hear him. They'd spent the evening coming to terms with their new cohabitating status. She knew that even if he wanted to leave, he couldn't which had surprised her.

"Ed, could go, wherever he had a memory of, he was able to travel all over town. He couldn't come out here, because he'd never been here" She was talking absently, a confused expression on her face. "Michonne, the psychic I went to for help," she blushed brightly as she spoke, "She said that Ed was bound to me, but he couldn't go anywhere he'd never been before. That he was bound by his memory as well...that doesn't make sense. You should be able to leave and go other places you remember."

She'd been lying in his bed, legs curled beneath her, pillows surrounding her as she stared up at him, he'd been perched on the side of her bed. She'd set up her laptop already in the other bedroom with a playlist of movies that would run continuously overnight if he needed something to pass the time.. She'd seemed sad when he mentioned his boredom especially at night, but somehow the pull to stay close to her was overwhelming. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Fuck...dying had made him a sap. He could just hear Merle busting his balls about being the sweet one. It would be nice to hear Merle say anything, even if Daryl was mad at him for Merle's role in his death.

Daryl told himself it was the companionship, it had been so long since he'd spoken to another human being, that for a moment he could pretend he was living his dream, of a life, a family to call his own. He could imagine it was the life he'd always wanted, but then she would smile, and it would light up her whole god damn face and he knew that it was her. Not just anyone would do. It was her.

"Don't you find it odd?" She asked and he had snapped his attention back to her, letting his fanciful thoughts drift away. It was stupid to dream of that possibility, it was never going to happen.

"I don't know how any of this works." He grumbled with a sigh. Seeing her there, lying in his bed, her eyes getting heavy, was making him tired. Daryl supposed it was the same as how a yawn seemed to be contagious. He wanted to sleep so badly, he wanted to slowly drift off to sleep and wake later, and find that this had been nothing but a dream, or a nightmare. But he couldn't sleep. "You're tired.." he'd whispered. "Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning. What else have I got to do?" He said grunted with a sarcastic snort.

She was sleeping now, he could go to the other room; watch the movies she'd set up to play on a continuous loop, but he didn't move. He moved on the bed, lying on his side watching her sleep. Just having her there, in front of him, grounded him some how. Sometimes when he got lost in thoughts, he almost felt as though he was travelling outside of himself, his mind felt pulled in different directions, like he might simply let his mind wander and he wouldn't be able to find his way back. But none of that happened when he was with her. His mind was centred, focused on her.

The beautiful silver lining in this nightmare.

His hand hovered, above her skin, wanting so badly to trace the curves on her skin. He watched in a trance as his hand hovered a millimetre from her skin, he could see her skin erupt in goose flesh. He watched as the fine hairs on her arm lifted up towards his finger tip. His hand hovered above her, trailing up towards her cheek.

She murmured in her sleep, turning her head as though she was nuzzling the palm of his hand, and then it happened. In her sleep she moved just an inch and suddenly her face was touching the palm of his hand. He watched in fascination ignoring the shaking in breath. Touch something he'd flinched away from when he was alive, was the thing he craved the most for now.

With a sigh of resignation his head slumped in defeat, he moved his hand "why couldn't I have met you when I was alive?" He'd whispered hoarsely.

He'd been with other woman, more to satisfy Merle's annoying nagging. He'd quickly realized he wasn't wired the same way Merle was. One night drunken stands left him feeling empty, disgusted at himself for reasons he really didn't understand. That was bullshit though. He'd always felt like there was someone out there just waiting to be found, waiting for him to come find her. Merle would have cackled at him if he'd ever told him those thoughts. But staring down at Carol sleeping he couldn't help but feel like he'd been right all along.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol woke with a smile on her face. That didn't happen very often lately, well not recently anyway. Curious to know where Daryl was, she glanced around the room. He wasn't in there with her, so she got up. Grabbed her things for her shower and made her way to door to head to the bathroom. She stopped at the door, examining a painting, that had obviously been done by a child but one with talent. Since she was only renting the house, it had come fully furnished and decorated. She hadn't done much to the place, the realtor had told her she could move the more personal items to a storage area but told her not to throw anything out. She had no desire to move any of Daryl's things. It felt comforting somehow to know she was surrounded by Daryl's memories. Michonne had told her that spirits were bonded by their memories. She quirked her brow in confusion as she remembered Daryl telling her he couldn't leave which made no sense. He should be able to go wherever his memory would allow him. Michonne had told her though that Ed was bound to both her and his memories. Maybe Daryl was bound to this house. Carol sighed as she traced the childish signature of Daryl's on the painting, trying to be place the flower, a young Daryl had painted, suddenly a little sad for the little boy so full of youth that had painted the painting.

She needed to get ready and shower. Her editor Ezekiel was coming over this morning to review her book and talk about her future works. She wondered how Daryl would react to more visitors to his sanctuary. She traced the painting one last time, and that's when she realized what type of flower it was.

It was a Cherokee rose.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey, I'm sorry for the long delay. I have a very active diagnosis of Rheumatoid arthritis. I have not been feeling well for a couple of weeks now. This flare up has been primarily in my hands so very difficult to type :/ and I've been trying to work my job at the same time, and deal with my kids and life etc :) feeling a little better.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxx

Great he had to spend the afternoon listening to some stuffy book editor. Carol had mentioned to Daryl her book editor was coming out for a meeting and had asked him, to try not to "mess with his head."

He should have been offended, but he wasn't. He liked the fact that she seemed to have forgotten about the bullshit that had been in her head earlier about him not being real. It felt good to know, that at least one person knew he was here, somewhat real for all he could tell. It grounded him, made his confusion about whatever the hell was happening to him a little more bearable.

But he was pissed. Now that he found Carol, he found himself feeling almost possessive of her time. He wanted to spend all his time with her, just simply being with her. It was crazy he knew. He somehow felt like she was his. Which was crazy, he knew that. She was alive, and breathing. That fact alone, would mean she could never be his. All of this was so unfair.

He was down in the kitchen. Giving her some privacy to change and get ready for her meeting. She came into the room, and fuck if her face didn't light up when she saw him. She was like sunshine. Daryl swore for one moment he could feel the warmth of the sun, radiating on his skin. Fuck his life, or lack there of it, she was adorable and life was so unfair.

Her face changed then, and he couldn't have known that her heart had pounded painfully in her chest at the sorrow that had crossed his face, but he watched her as she walked towards him in concern.

She stopped in front of him, her face etched with worry. "Are you ok?" She whispered, her fingers coming up to his face, he closed his eyes, as sadness seemed to overwhelm him. Yeah, life was unfair.

Her fingertips made contact with his skin, softly, like a whisper at first. So soft he thought he was imagining it. She stepped. Even closer then, and his eyes opened, watching in fascination as her hand slid down his neck, then ran softly through his hair. His body, felt like a thousand bolts of lightening were running through his veins all at once. His shock must have been apparent on his face, because she smiled at him almost tenderly, pulling him into her arms as they wound around him. Suddenly he found himself enveloped in a hug, the first time in years. Hell maybe the first time since momma died. He swore he could feel the pounding of his heart in his chest. His hands came down to her waist. He clung to her, so tightly, he later wondered how she could breathe.

"How...?.." he whispered, unsure how to even phrase the question. How was she here? How had they only met when it was to late? How was she touching him? How could he almost smell the light berry scent coming off her skin? How was any of this possible. How was it that whenever she was near, he felt alive?

"I don't know" she whispered into his neck. "Suddenly I could feel how sad you were. It seemed to roll off of you in waves. I just wanted to give you what you needed."

What he needed, at that very moment was to kiss her. It seemed as though he could. He wanted to taste her lips.

She pulled back to stare at his eyes. Her fingers trailing up his neck. "You have goosebumps," she whispered "I can see them." Her voice was almost in awe. "I don't understand how any of this is happening."

Maybe this was his reward for all the shit in his life. Maybe this feeling of unimaginable happiness when she was near, the sunshine she gave him that tricked his body into believing he was alive, ...maybe this was heaven.

"Heaven." He murmured, wanting nothing more to kiss her as she quirked her brow in confusion, and he would have, if the godamn doorbell had not rung at that very moment.

The spell was broken. She stepped back smiling sweetly, flushing brightly, and he was cold again. A deep bitter cold, that seeped into his bones. Like the sun was shining brightly in front of him, but he was trapped in a never ending shade.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You have got to be shitting me? Is this guy for real?"

Daryl grunted, as he sat slumped in the chair away from Ezekiel and Carol as they conducted their meeting. He had planned to leave her to her business and find something else to occupy his time while she worked, but then he'd seen Ezekiel, and then he'd seen how the man had looked at Carol.

Carol schooled her features and then when Ezekiel was glancing away, reading through some printout pages of her latest manuscript, she sent Daryl a stern look, warning him to keep quiet. He put his hands up shrugging innocently.

"Carol, these pages, move me, even more so than the loveliest of sonnets." The man exclaimed as he set the pages down.

Daryl rolled his eyes, snorting loudly. He could see Carol glancing at him out of the corner of her eye her lips suppressing a smirk.

Carol cleared her throat and chuckled "Thank you Zeke, but it's just a romance novel, not Shakespeare."

"Zeke" grabbed her hands and brought her fingers up joining Carol's hand. "Oh my dear Carol, you should never doubt the quality of your own work. You have a passion for your craft. You have passion in your soul, you should not hide that passion, you should let it free. You should let all your passions free.." Zeke ended on almost a question.

Daryl rubbed his brow groaning," Good lord, like I said...this guy for real? You know he's trying to get in your pants right?"

It shouldn't bother him. He had no right to be bothered. She was alive and she could set whatever the hell she wanted free. She could run naked through the yard if she wanted with this asshole. It was her life. She could do what she wanted. He above all people should not try to control or hold her back. Everyone had done that to him, his whole godamn life. But fuck it, he was jealous. He was so damn jealous he could taste the emotion simmering in his mouth. He wanted to spew it out at this guy. Zeke his perfect clothes and perfect smile and perfect fucking teeth. Dammit, he was so jealous he could bust.

He jerked in anger suddenly and felt his foot fling out and hit the leg of the table. The resulting screech echoed in the room. Zeke dropped Carol's hands his eyes going wide. "What was that?" He exclaimed.

Daryl watched as Carol calmly explained that the table was uneven, smiling, as she guided the man to the door, promising to call him when she had more chapters to give him, all but pushing Zeke out the door.

She stood at the door, watching Zeke's car race out the lane. Daryl felt an unease roll over him. Waiting for her to get angry. When she didn't say anything he got more concerned.

Suddenly she turned around as her shoulders where shaking and she dissolved into giggles. The kind of giggles that shook your whole body she slumped against the door holding her stomach gasping between laughs. "Oh my god...did you...did you see his face? " she gasped as the laughter started again. That's when it happened, or at least when he knew.

He was in love with her.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: new chapter :) if any of you enjoy angst I have a new Story called Stay Safe that is angsty. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Life settled, into a rhythm a routine, for all there could be a routine when you were living with a ghost. Carol came to depend on his presence. It was unlike anything she'd experienced. Most certainly not when Ed's presence had haunted her.

Daryl's presence filled her with warmth. She liked having him around. Most nights she fell asleep, reading to him, as he sat perched on her bed. His eyes would close and he would listen so closely. As though he was savouring every word. As though he lived for those moments. Lived she thought ironically.

He was funny, with a dry wit that kept her on her toes, and charming in his shyness. Her muse had been lit, with Daryl's presence and she began to furiously write a new book, putting her other work aside. It was more supernatural than she'd ever written before. Filled with spirits. She'd sent the first few chapter to Zeke by email, and he'd told her to focus on that story alone.

He seemed to keep himself busy when she worked. Happy he said that he was not alone anymore. More often then not, when her head was bowed in concentration over her laptop, she felt his eyes on her. Caressing her with his gaze.

She had not forgotten the incident before Zeke showed up, a month ago now. Her mind seemed to replay, without end, the way he'd felt in her arms. The sadness she'd felt flowing off in waves. She longed to touch him, to comfort him. She wanted nothing to see him smile. She was certain the afterlife was meant to be happy. Why had he not seen the light? Ed had seen it right away. She'd resolved herself to talk to Michonne about all of this. The woman, was away on business her receptionist had said, but she'd made an appointment for Michonne to visit her at the house.

She didn't want to loose him. As crazy as that sounded. Having him near, filled her heart. The scary part was she wanted more. She cursed time and distance and everything that had prevented them from meeting before his death. Her heart seemed to pound painfully in her chest when he looked at her now, and sometimes, she would see a brief flash of vivid blue in his eyes, and the hint of a flush on his cheeks, and she knew, without a doubt, whatever the pull was between them, he could feel it too, in whatever capacity he could feel.

Yesterday, she'd screamed as she was getting out of the shower, a giant spider, had been sitting staring at her. He'd come flying in, materializing inside the bathroom before she'd had a chance to assure him she was alright.

He'd stood staring in shock at her naked, wet body. The look on his face, had made Carol believe that he would if he could, eat her alive. His eyes had brighten, and she'd watched in fascination as a heathy glow had started to race across his skin, chasing the bluish undertones away. She'd sworn she heard a stuttering gasp leave his body. He'd taken a step forward, and then another. She felt like prey cornered by large animal, and oh how she wanted it.

He reached out his hand, all the while maintaining eye contact. His fingertips trailed along her stomach, and she'd shivered involuntarily. Then his hand had had come up, and cupped her breast, and he stopped, with his eyes closed a look of pure agony on his face.

She'd moved then, taking matters into her own hands. Encircling his body, and grasping his neck. When her lips met his, it was her that gasped. It was as though every fibre in her being came alive. Every nerve tingled, everywhere his skin touched hers felt like heaven. She ran her tongue along his lips, but he'd let out a strangled sob, pushing her away.

"Don't push me away" she murmured.

He'd turned and whispered "I won't do this to you, you deserve better." And then he disappeared.

That night he'd came to hear her read as was their habit every night. She'd read him, The Brothers Grimm fairytale about sleeping beauty.

Tonight they seemed to have recovered that pleasant rapport they had paused since the kiss. He sat on her bed. Laughing as she read him Garfield comics.

When she was done, she'd murmured with a smile. "Goodnight Pookie". After Garfield's teddy bear. He nodded and watched her long after she fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx

This was madness, it was as simple. Daryl sat on the roof, watching the night sky. He'd spent to long watching Carol sleep. Too long wishing he could touch her skin. He was becoming more and more enthralled with Carol, and he had no right.

His mind, drifted back to her wet skin, the way the beads of water had glistened as the trailed over her neck, and across her stomach. He'd never wanted anything more in his whole life. But this was so unfair, to her. She deserved a life, and children and happiness. He was being so selfish. If he saw the light, he would go, for her, but he hadn't saw a god damn thing that like anyway like that since this whole thing started.

Drowning in his self pity, and morose thoughts he almost missed the movement at the edge of the forest.

He stood up, watching as three men, scattered across the grass, down low, masks on their faces. One lifted a gun.

He flew down to the ground. Following the men. His knuckles clenched in apprehension as one spoke.

"You sure Merle owns this place, can't see Merle shaking up here.."

Fuck suddenly, he knew, that voice. It was the men who'd killed him.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!"Daryl screamed in their faces, and they'd didn't even flinch as they calmly picked the lock and slipped inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: new chapter, sorry for the delay :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl flashed to her in a moment. Carol was sleeping her arms thrown back against the pillow above her head, her eyelashes resting against her cheeks, like she was sleeping beauty.

"Carol...Carol!...CAROL" he screamed finally trying to stir her awake. She didn't move, or flinch or stir, other than to sigh, roll to her side, a smile turning the corners of her lips upward and she murmured his name. "Daryl."

It was breathy, almost like a soft moan, he felt his stomach fill with longing, a heat transfer across his body. Damnit not the time.

"Carol" he whispered again this time more softly but with more urgency, his hands coming to grasp her waist and to softly shake her gently. He could see the change of skin tone Carol often spoke of in his own hands."Please wake up..please."

He could hear them now, in the living area, they were not being quiet he didn't need his other worldly senses to know they were coming closer. It was ironic, he would do anything, anything to keep her from dying but, all he wanted was to be with her forever.

"Baby...please." He whispered again cuddling his face into her neck. "Please."

She awoke softly thank god, no gasp or scream, just threaded her fingers through his hair and murmured his name. He almost let out a sob he was so relieved. But he kept himself together and whispered into her neck.

"I don't know why but the same men who killed me, are here in your house. I need to hide you." His voice hoarse with urgency.

She was instantly alert. She hopes up, grabbed her phone, and rummaged in her purse for a lethal looking knife, he hadn't know she owned. She turned to him and shrugged "I needed something to protect myself. From Ed, before he died." She whispered. His heart just about broke again, and if he had Ed in front of him, he would kill him again. He grabbed her hand amazed that his seemingly solid state was lasting to so long. She stopped at her desk and grabbed a USB that held her latest novel and typed a few keys on her laptop which was opened quickly then he pulled her to the closet. Put his palm on a funny looking panel in the closet and pushed hoping like hell the small hideyhole Gramps had shown him was still there. It was. Remanants of old servants hallway Gramps had boarded it up to make a area for him to have as a secret fort. The width of a hallway and about five feet long, he spun to Carol. "You gonna be okay...I know you don't like small spaces." He whispered as he closed the panel. "Yeah I think so." She murmured, he turned and kissed her forehead "Good..I'm gonna chase them away, call 911." She nodded and whispered before he disappeared.

"Stay safe."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They entered the room, the bed, was unmade. One of them went and put his hand on the pillow. "Still warm." He cackled to his buddy. "Merle! We know you're here!" He yelled to the room. "You've done a decent job of staying hidden, but we know your family owns this place! Come on out! Boss wants to talk to you!... You always was a rat. Boss says he's sorry, we never meant to hurt Daryl!" One laughed "only you!"

The men laughed and Daryl seethed in rage. The men were started knocking random objects on the floor laughing. "Merle if you don't come out, I'm gonna light this place on fire!" One asshole said and hauled out a lighter. Twirling it in his fingers.

That was it, nothing was going to happen to Carol or this house. His anger filled him so full he felt ready to explode. He would do anything, anything to keep Carol alive. Suddenly he noticed an old quiver of arrows sitting on a shelf. Picking one up in his hand, he saw the men turn and gasp, obviously at the floating arrow.

"What the fuck?!" One yelled as Daryl launched himself at them, impaling one of the men, in the arm then quickly withdrawing it. The others stood stunned slack jawed as they gapped at the growing blood stain.

Daryl grabbed a baseball from his shelf, and launched it at the dumbass number 2's head. Who stumbled and fell back against the wall. Another shrieked a high pitch scream, as Daryl knocked over a chair, then scratched his nails down the wall. If he wasn't so angry this would almost be fun.

"What the fuck is going on?" The one with the bleeding arm yelled. "I'm getting the fuck out of here." He said as he ran out the room half tumbling down the stairs. The others quickly followed suit and he flashed back to the hidden room. Carol with wide eyes, leaning against the wall all but collapsed into his arms. She was hyperventilating.

"It's okay," he murmured as she hid her face into his neck. "It's okay, let's get you out of here." He walked her out of the closet. The stood in the middle of the room, he was holding her so tightly, he was sure she couldn't breathe. That's when he saw it. The light.

"Carol" he whispered softly, cradling her face in his palms. "I have to go." He murmured. She could have a life. She could find love. Maybe some day he would see her again.

"What?" She murmured frantically. "Where are you going?" He could see the lights of approaching police down the road. She was safe, he could go now.

"The light" Daryl whispered. Turning his head towards it. It was beckoning him. He wanted to stay, but he needed to go to it. It was so soft, and comforting.

She looked up at him in shock her eyes almost doing him in. "No!"

He couldn't control It now. He was fading, heading back to where he belonged. He understood now, everything. He wanted to tell her everything but he was having trouble speaking now, it was pulling him, piece by piece. He felt himself fading before her eyes. He needed to tell her the truth! She was sobbing frantically, trying to hold on to him.

"No! Don't leave me! I love you, don't leave me, I can't loose you too. Please" she fell to her knees, sobbing on the ground.

The last thing he was able to murmur before he faded to nothing was "Find me."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: short chapter cause I didn't want to leave you hanging :) this one is almost done. A couple more chapters at most.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 9

It swirled around her, like a veil. The cops, the flashing lights, the question. Carol was in a daze. Unable to do more than nod at questions.

The medics sat her on the bed, her hands were still trembling. Carol watched the woman with kind eyes, as she took her blood pressure and tried to reassure her that she was alright. She would be ok.

She would never be okay again. He was gone, the hurt seemed to open up in her gut, like a deep pit of despair. Nothing would help. Nothing except getting Daryl back. Carol needed to be with him.

"What the fuck?" She heard an officer mutter as he checked her lap top. The screen came on, and she saw them, the men who had killed Daryl. The scene replayed just as she had heard it through the wall. She saw the two detectives, Grimes and Walsh if she remembered their names perk up turn from what they were examining and watch the screen. Carol had almost forgotten, she'd set up her web cam as a last minute thought.

Suddenly one of the men, shifted in front of the camera. She knew this was when Daryl had stabbed one of the men and hit the other with a baseball but all that was seen on the screen was a flanneled man's back. Then the laptop had been tipped over and the screen had been closed. The web cam had recorded for a few minutes more. She could hear herself sobbing, and crying. Muttering to herself, it was unintelligible. Before the recording ended, there was a whisper echoed. It sounded like Daryl's voice. He'd whispered "Find me." Carol realized suddenly.

Detective Grimes turned to her. "Who was that? Ms. Pelletier?"

She was shocked unable to answer when a disturbance from the hallway startled her into sitting up.

"Get the hell out of my way. This is my brother's house! That's my tenant asswipe!"

Carol turned as a man entered into her room. Merle Dixon. She would know him anywhere even if there wasn't pictures of him and Daryl all over the place. He looked like Daryl, she felt her heart tear into pieces. A pain crawling into her chest. She wanted to curl on her bed and sob. This was not fair.

"Merle?" Detective Grimes said in confusion and exasperation. "What the hell are you doing here? The deal was you were to stay at the Hospital with your guard!"

Merle huffed, an annoyed expression on his face. "Don't worry, officer Friendly. I'm still gonna testify. None of the The Governor's men even know I'm here! This here is my brother's house. Needed to make sure that my tenant was ok."

Carol's head was spinning. She recognized the name The Governor. He was a local mob boss. The police had been trying for years to bring him down.

"It was the same men...the ones who killed...Dary...your brother." Her voice broke on a whisper. "It was the same men."

Merle walked up to her a concerned look on her face. Resting his hands on her upper arms "I know it was the same guys Sugar and believe they are gonna pay...but there is something you need to know. My baby brother, ...Daryl? He ain't dead. He's alive."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: sorry for delays. This one is almost done. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

"Carol...come on now sugar...wake up."

"Merle that's not how it works when you faint...Jesus Christ give her some room."

"Listen here Officer Friendly...if this chick hit her head and has brain damage Daryl ain't never gonna forgive me."

"How the hell does Daryl even know her?"

"Well that is quite a story."

Carol stirred through layers of consciousness. She could hear voices surrounding her, she could almost make out the sparkle of red white and blue lights in the distance. Was it Christmas? The fourth?

She searched her mind, and suddenly it all came flooding back to her with a resounding bang. She sat up with a gasp staring straight at Merle despite the glare of the police lights illuminating the window behind him. She grabbed Merle by the collar almost knocking him off his feet.

"What do you mean...is he really alive?"

Merle grinned, "well hell sugar...do I got a story for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours earlier

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That incessant fucking beeping could not be heaven. What the fuck? Daryl groaned as the beeping continued. Seriously, what the fuck? After all he'd been through, he deserved some fucking peace didn't he? After all he'd lost. Daryl swallowed down the pain that seemed to overwhelm him at the thought of Carol. Maybe one day he would see her again.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. Maybe this was hell. Fucking hell. That would be his fucking luck. But in honesty anywhere was going to be hell without Carol.

He opened his eyes cautiously almost scared of what he would see. He was in a hospital room. The beeping was some kind of monitor. Merle was slumped in the chair next to him snoring to beat the high heaven.

"Fuck...I'm in hell." He winced at the sound of his own voice. Suddenly his body seemed overwhelmed with pain.

Merle sat up with a sputter staring at him incredulously. "You're awake!"

"Fuck off Merle, let me rot in hell in peace."

"Baby brother... I'm so sorry, thank god you're gonna be okay, there's so much I gotta tell you. They gonna pay don't worry..." Merle trailed off as Daryl put his hand up.

"Ain't nothing gonna be ok Merle! I'm dead!"

Merle looked confused. "What the fuck Daryl? You ain't dead! You've been in one of those medically induced comas! You got shot in the chest. They needed to put you under to protect your brain, but sounds like they didn't do a good job of it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was alive? Merle had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining to him what had happened. Finally Merle had pinched him in the arm.

"Watch it !I got stitches!" Daryl yelled.

"Exactly, why the fuck would you have stitches if you were dead?" Merle huffed.

Daryl gingerly put his hand under the blankets and started feeling the edges of the bandages.

"It's all still there Darylina even your teeny weenie." Merle cackled at his own joke.

"Fuck off."

"Still works too. Put on quite the tent show for some of the nurses. Moaning on like that. Who the fuck is Carol?"

"Oh my god! Merle you need to do something for me!" Daryl huffed.

"Calm down baby brother..what's wrong?"

Daryl quickly told him what had happened to him while he was sleeping.

"I need to know if she's real Merle."

Merle grumbled about damn loonies tunes grabbing his phone he called a number. "Dianne, it's Merle. Listen, what's the name of the tenant in Daryl's house? He's awake now, so I don't have power of attorney no more. Sure sugar, I'll hold." Merle covered the phone, talking to Daryl. "I needed some cash to put towards your expenses. They weren't sure how you'd be when you woke. I rented the house. Dianne's the realtor...Sure am here Dianne...ok...Carol Pelletier. Thanks Dianne.." Merle hung up then looked at him in shock. "Fucking hell.." he murmured as he whistled through his teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how I knew to come find you." Merle finished as they got off the elevator on Daryl's floor at the hospital.

Carol grabbed the railing to steady herself. "This is unbelievable." She whispered.

"That it is...like some romance novel shit. Or a Reece Witherspoon movie." Merle nodded at Daryl's door. "Seems to me though something like that...that's fate, or whatever. Karma maybe. Daryl's always been the sweet one. Anyone deserves to find his soulmate it's him. I fucked up, fucked up pretty bad. I'm going away for awhile. But I've done the right thing first. I'm gonna testify and shit. Just glad...just glad he ain't gonna be alone. When I get out of jail though. Ya'll better have a spot for me at Christmas dinner." Merle said with a grin.

"Of course." Carol whispered.

"Awww hell. Get in there! Ya got that big old castle on the hill, go find your fucking Prince!"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: last chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

The room was quiet except for the sound of those beeping machines which were driving Daryl insane. Every beep, seemed to last an eternity, even if they only measured a moment in time. Waiting for Merle to let him know what happened, if Carol was okay, if she knew him, hell that all of this was real, was the most difficult hour he'd ever spent in his life. The door opened, the squeak of the hinges filling him with dread. Merle would have happily sailed into the room, stamping in like a herd of elephants if he had good news.

"She didn't know me, did she?" He whispered his voice hoarse, not even turning to look at the door. His breath was wavering as he tried, really tried not to cry in front of Merle. He should be happy, he was alive. But, at that moment, all Daryl could think of, was Carol's eyes, and his heart was shattering in a million pieces.

"I know you.."

Her voice...he jerked in the bed. Turning as much as he could towards the door.

"Carol.." he murmured, almost in confusion. She was more beautiful at that moment then he had ever seen her if that was possible.

She took a tentative step toward the bed and then another. Until she was by his side, her hand sliding across the bed grasping his, her other hand came up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She came down slowly towards him, he could see his own reflection in her eyes.

"I know you.." she whispered again and softly kissed his forehead, her hand cupping his cheek.

He took in her appearance then. She was wearing exactly what she'd been wearing before...before he saw the light.

"Hey, you good? You alright?" He said almost in a panic.

She nodded, smiling softly. "I am now."

"It was real" Daryl wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement of fact. The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth. But Carol nodded. "It was real."

He slowly brought his hand up to the back of her neck, still amazed that he could feel her. And see her. Pulling her down slowly again to him, until his lips met hers. That's when he knew without a doubt, he was alive. That's when he could breathe again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could see, for miles up here, feel the cool breeze, on his skin. The warmth of the sun on his skin. He never would have been up here, four years ago. Never liked heights until, he woke up, from what some told him was dream. He knew the truth. It was fate, or destiny, or whatever the hell you wanna call.

Michonne assumed, the fact that the house was somehow his touchstone. Quintessential to his true self, it had called his soul somehow. Daryl knew the truth. It was fate, destiny. Whatever all knowing force that was out there, had known, known that he and Carol had to meet.

"Daryl are you out there?" Carol's sweet voice was echoing from the house.

The first thing he had done when he had moved back into this house, was have a balcony built that was almost on the roof. Well maybe not the first thing he'd done. Daryl grinned thinking of that first night he'd spent with Carol in this house. They'd christened every room in the house. The stairways, hell even the fucking table. No time like the present to make up for lost time. By the morning he'd asked her to marry him. They married as soon as they were able to get a marriage license. Why wait when he knew, when they both knew; it was meant to be.

She was everything. Everything he ever wanted and everything he never knew he wanted he thought as she appeared in the doorway. She waddled her way over to him. Her pregnant stomach made her look like a tiny penguin when she walked now, he thought it was cute as fuck, but he sure as hell wouldn't tell her that.

She stepped in front of him, leaning back into him, when his arms wrapped around her, she signed and leaned into him more.

"You good?" He whispered as he messaged her lower back. She moaned, "yeah just getting the final prep done for tomorrow." Merle was getting released from jail tomorrow. They were having a small celebratory meal tomorrow and Carol was determined to make it special. "Ohh god" she groaned as he messaged his thumbs into a lower back. "You really are a prince." She muttered.

He grinned and kissed her temple. Snorting because with her, with Carol, he felt like a king. In his very on castle on the hill.

Xxxx

The end

Xxxx


End file.
